midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 20: The Kiss of a King
Day 20: The Kiss of the King is the 20th chapter in the Midori Days Manga and the 10th chapter of the second volume. Summary Takako finds out that Seiji is attending a party at a Karaoke room she was invited to. She's too embarassed to show up as herself, but also doesn't want him to hook up with her friends. She dons a disguise to hide her identity, but a series of games may force Seiji and Takako to kiss. Plot Seiji and Midori are on their way to a party downtown that Miyahara had planned. Seiji appears to have been invited because there aren't enough guys, and Seiji seems pretty excited. Midori is somewhat downtrodden because Seiji seems so into it despite having her companionship, however Seiji says he's not going to be hooking up with anyone anyways. He says he's only going to show up and enjoy the party, but he immediately changes his facial expression and thinks how today ends his long streak of denials. Midori sees his face and mentally calls him a liar. It then shows a splash page with Seiji excited, Midori worried, and an unknown girl with a bob haircut, glasses, and a worried look on her face. Seiji arrives and Osamu expresses delight at his presence. Seiji tries to play it cool as he goes in, and two girls greet him joyfully as he arrives. Seiji is overjoyed the two girls in attendance are extremely cute, and mentally thanks Osamu for getting them. he continues to play it cool, telling them "I'm from Sakura-Damon High School , just call me Sawamura". The two girls are apparently aware of the "Mad-Dog of Sakura-Damon High", but are surprised to see he's not such a bad guy. Seiji plays it off while saying people talk and exaggerate, however, as if not understanding the situation at all, Osamu says nobody ever gives Seiji his due, such as when he seriously injured his hand taking out a gangster vehicle. On reflex, Seiji smashes Osamu in the head for still perpretrating that ridiculous rumor. He realizes his mistake instantly (getting violent), and quickly worries the girls will leave. The girls, however, find his retort to Osamu rather funny, and Seiji tries to play it off as intentionally, funny, breathing a sigh of relief at the chance to continue the party. Meanwhile Midori, who he's been silent the entire time, can't help but feel worried that Seiji clearly likes these girls quite a bit. As Seiji sits down next to the lighter haired girl, he asks if they're short one girl. The girl he asked assures him she's on her way, she's probably just a bit late. As the group waits and gets ready to sing, the last girl is standing outside, a tad too afraid to come in. It turns out the third girl is none other than Takako, and the two girls inside are her friends. When she realizes that Seiji and his friends are the people she was invited to party with, she becomes self-conscious. She thinks going in there will somehow taint her image in Seiji's eyes, and she prepares to leave. She stops in her tracks for a second, as the scene shifts back inside the room, where Takako's friends look at their watches and wonder if she is okay. One of them suggests calling her, however only a moment later Takako walks in. She is wearing glasses and a bob wig that isn't the same color as her regular hair, and tells her friends that she forgot her wallet and had to head home before coming back. Calling her by her nickname "Taka", the girls express surprise at seeing Takako in glasses. Her friend also notes her hair, however Takako plays it off as being the result of high school. Takako mentally notes she came in disguise because she doesn't want Seiji to hook up with another girl, but also wants to keep her identity a secret. Seiji, having heard her being called "Taka" and not "Takako", is unaware that it is her, and is surprisingly smitten by 'Taka' at first sight. She immediately realizes Seiji is staring her down, and is somewhat surprised. Her friend suggests she sit next to Seiji, and moves to the adjacent seat on the booth. Seiji nervously introduces himself, and Takako lies and says her name is "Takami Ayakawa". She realizes Seiji has not recognized her yet, which calms her nerves, although they let loose moments later when Osamu pulls out a bottle of alcohol. She yells loudly that it is illegal for them to consume alcohol, and then realizes she reacted like her regular self rather than her disguise as "Takami". She quickly tries to recover and says it's what her mom always tells her. Within seconds Midori realizes it's Takako in disguise, although she is not sure why ''she is disguised at all. Osamu then states it is time to play the "Ohsama Game" or "Obey the King". The guys get excited and the girls squeal in embarassment as Osamu's friend declares himself king for the round and hands out sticks with letters. Takako notices she got a "D", and the king declares that A and D must both eat a stick of Pocky from both ends. Takako is surprised and incredibly embarassed, and Seiji is A. Absolutely floored at the situation she's now in, Takako agrees with the game in order to keep the party going (Seiji needing little reason to kiss "Takami Ayakawa"). Midori is upset and surprised, and wonders what she will do to stop this. At the sound of the king, the two of them begin eating the pocky towards one another, however a small pebble slams into the pocky, breaking it. It turns out Midori loaded a straw with a pebble and, summoning all of the might in her lungs, fired the pebble at the pocky and broke it. She mentally states she is determined to keep Seiji's lips to herself. Takako is somewhat disappointed, but simultaneously relived as well. This time one of Takako's friends is the King, and she declares E and C must kiss one another on the cheek. Of course, it turns out once again both Seiji and Takako are these letters. Their friends are teasing them about basically being fated to be a couple, Midori is whining and upset that once again this is happening, and Takako is blown away at her terrible luck. She reasons out that is ''is ''only a kiss on the ''cheek so that isn't too bad. Maybe she'll get a chance to do this like she never will, and psyche's herself up for it. Seiji goes to plant a kiss on Takako's cheek, however Midori, wanting none of it, tries to throw Seiji out of the way. Unfortunately her plan completely backfires as she does get Seiji to miss Takako's cheek... and kisses her on the lips by accident. Takako is caught too off-guard by this and violently yells at Seiji, calling him an idiot as she violently uppercuts him. She then states she is leaving, grabs her jacket, and leaves despite the protest of her friends. The next day, Seiji is walking with Midori to school. Seiji has apparently found out Midori was responsible for that incident, and blames her for not getting that girl's phone number. Midori seems less than concerned. As they walk, Seiji spots Takako, who he greets and is met with an angry blush as she storms away without a word. Seiji is confused and asks Midori if she knew what just happened. Midori looks aside and simply says "Well don't ask me". Notes *If one looks at the Used Books sign at the beginning of the chapter, one can see the translation staff didn't remove the kanji on the sign like other alterations, they simpled pasted "Used Books" over the top of it. Additionally, the sign next to it is still in japanese. This is interesting as there is another sign on the same page with the japanese kanji completely stripped from the sign and replaced with "Drugstore" sic. *The name of the karaoke location that Seiji goes to is just called "Karaoke Studio". *Karaoke is a fairly popular group activity in Japan with many businesses focused around it, and some cater to specific age groups (anything from students to elderly), audiences, tastes, and so on. *One of the girls has a shirt that says "Moussy", while the other has a shirt with a star on it and two letters: CB. Moussy is the name of a women's fashin brand owned by Baroque Japan Limited (which is a Japanese fashion store), so the shirt is likely an advertisment for that brand, however the origin of the second shirt isn't certain. *There is another guy in attendance at the party, but he is never given a name much like Takako's friends. We know one of Takako's friends is named "Miyuki", but it's never clear which girl that is. *Shortening Takako's name to "Taka" indicates her friends are actually really close to Takako. *When Takako gives her fake name, she introduces herself in proper "family name first" fashion as is typical of Japanese society, even though the translation usually does so in standard "First name first" European style. *Takako's anger towards people under 20 drinking is due to the legal age to drink in Japan being 20 years old, although it is not uncommon for people under 20 to be consuming alcohol with friends or family. *The "Oshama Game" is based on a visual novel called The Osama Game. The novel is about an individual who makes orders to his classmates via text message, and anyone who refuses to follow the orders, no matter how insane or illegal, is killed. The game in practice is similar to a game of truth or dare, in that two participants have to do what the king says, which is often an embarassing dare, and lose if they don't perform it. It's typically an innocent activity with a simple win/lose format rather than being actually based on the visual novel's punishment of death. *The Pocky Game is a well-known group party game in Japan, where the point is that two individuals are given a single stick of pocky and have to eat both ends. If a player breaks off from the pocky or gives up, they lose, and if the players meet in the middle and kiss, then it's a tie. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 2 Category:Chapters involving Takako